The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen
The Moat The Teams had to work together to cross the moat. Each team stood on a giant lily pad and propelled themselves across the moat by pulling on hanging vines. If a team member missed a vine, had their knees touched the water, or fell into the water, the team must start over from the beginning. The Steps of Knowledge The ;most iron-willed woman of Egypt was Hatsheput, the first Egyptian Queen. When her husband died, she crowned herself Pharaoh. However, since a woman had never been Pharaoh before, she wore a black wig and a metal beard to disguise herself as a man. She built the first zoo and many libraries and temples, all decorated with statues of herself. Legend says that Hatshepsut nagged her son, Thutmose, to succeed her on the throne. Thutmose protested that he should be allowed to live his life, but his mother would not let up. When Hatshepsut eventually died and Thutmose became Pharaoh, he was a powerful ruler. However, he never forgave his mother, and in turn ordered that all of her statues be destroyed. The only thing left was her metal beard. The Metal Beard can be found in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. The Temple Games The Purple Parrots and the Green Monkeys advanced to the Temple Games. In the first game, T.J. & Ryan had to use giant boulders to knock down their opponent's towers. The team knock down the most towers in one minute . Ryan won 1-0, giving the Green Monkeys a Half Pendant. In the second game, Randy and Stacey had to capture "animals" and drop them into their cages. The team who captured the most animals in their cage would win. Stacey won 5-3, giving the Green Monkeys a Full Pendant. In the final game, both teams had to run and grab four royal scepters. The team that retrieved all the scepters or had the most scepters in one minute would win. The Purple Parrots got all four scepters at the last second, tying it at a Full Pendant for each team. In the Tiebreaker Game, the question was "Did the Pyramids functions as tombs, sundials, or an ancient bazaar?" T.J. rang in and answered correctly: The Pyramids functioned as tombs. The Purple Parrots advanced to Olmec's Temple. Olmec's Temple T.J. entered the Temple via the Crypt. In the Pit, he knocked over a column. Then he entered the Tomb of the and his encountered the first Temple Guard. After trading in his pendant for a life, he completed the Tomb's objectives and advanced to the Jester's Court, where he was taken out by another Temple Guard. Randy followed in his path, busting through the wall to enter the Quicksand Bog. She had a little climbing the Pharaoh's Secret passage but made it to the Room of the Secret Password and the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. After grabbing the Metal Beard, she raced to the King's Storeroom, went down into the Chamber of the Sacred Markers, and jumped back into the Pit. Finally she entered the ledges and climbed up into the Crypt, passing the Temple Gates with 0:05 left. Watch Trivia/Notes *The prizes was A portable stereo, a foosball table and a trip to Mexico *This is the last time the Purple Parrots participated in a Run. *This was also the last Temple Run in which the team entered with only one pendant. **This was thus the only Purple Parrots run with only on Pendant *The Temple Run is an almost exact copy of the run in "The Diary of Dr. Livingstone" for a number of reasons. First, both artifacts were located in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. Both frontrunners entered Crypt and ;got caught by their first Temple Guard (wearing a blue mask) at the bottom of the Central Shaft. After exchanging a pendant for a life, both frontrunners were taken by second guards while in the Dark Forest with about two minutes left on the clock. Both times, the partners entered the Temple and grabbed the artifact with under fifty seconds left on the clock, then managed to enter all twelve rooms on their way out and exit the Temple with only 0:05 seconds left. *In the Tiebreaker, T.J. answers "ancient Egyptian burial grounds" instead of "tombs." Technically, a tomb is just another word for an ancient Egyptian burial ground, so Olmec awarded him the point. *This was only Purple Parrots Run that the artifact was reached which the front runner was male. *T.J. Was captured by a temple spirit next to the Jester's Court rather than the one next to the stone wall. Thus, its possible he could of have a solo run. Category:Season 3 Category:Purple Parrots Category:1 Pendant Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:Win